


As the Demon General's Bride.

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, It's a mess and there's a ton of things, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: Fuyuyoshi Kazuyuki lived a simple life. The current Caretaker and Teacher of the QingYun Temple. Something that he wouldn't trade for anything else.That was, until someone he believed to be dead simply paraded back into his life and demanded that he become his bride.This is going to be a long ride, Fuyuyoshi supposes. And not one he's too sure he's ready to take.- CURRENTLY UNDER REWRITING -
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	1. 01.

_The moon hung heavy in the sky, a pale light being cast by it. A young boy stood, trees that extended into the space above surrounding him. His face was blotched with tears, his sword loosely held in hand. Jade orbs turned towards the ground, and a sense of dread rested on his shoulders. As even though the owner of the blood that splattered across the ground was nowhere to be seen, Fuyuyoshi knew. He knew who it belonged to. And that made this hurt so much._

_\---_

" Teacher! "

One of Fuyuyoshi's disciples shouted, hurriedly shuffling over. Ah, little Itsuki. 

" Is something wrong? " 

The ombre haired male turned to face the younger, his robes sweeping slightly with this movement. The smooth dark wood of his fan rested lightly against his lip as he watched his disciple. The pale haired boy leaned over, sucking in a few breathes before softly stuttering out, 

" Touma let the chickens loose. Again. " 

One would think that since Fuyuyoshi cared for the QingYun Temple, he wouldn't bother with such needs. Keeping chickens or anything of the sort. Then again, the company of chickens was oddly pleasant. 

" Oh dear. I suppose we should go assist our dear disciple. We can't loose another one. " 

And like Itsuki mentioned, this wasn't the first time it happened. Fuyuyoshi could almost laugh as he moved to stride after the small boy. His disciples could be so clumsy and careless ( Touma for the most part, in his opinion. ) And yet, Fuyuyoshi would never trade such a happiness for anything else. 

Just himself and his disciples. It was peaceful. 

It didn't take long for the two to find Touma. The boy had one of the three fowls tucked in his arms, his face speckled with dirt and a hopeless expression. 

But when he noticed his fellow disciple and Teacher, his expression brightened,

" Itsuki! Teacher! " 

Then his eyes fell, taking realization of the situation once more. 

" I'm really sorry about the chickens, Teacher! "

The younger had almost gone into a rant. Almost. He had been stopped by Fuyuyoshi gently tapping his head with his fan, approaching when the disciple had been unaware. Always the clumsy, non-attentive type. Touma had heart, though. 

" It's alright. We all make mistakes. " 

He offered a light smile towards his pupil, before turning to face Itsuki. Unlike his fellow disciple - and brother, though the two rarely truly make it seem that they are related - he was quiet. Thoughtful and calm. He held a grace about himself. But he lacked the ability to convey his emotions. 

They were perfect to be fit as brothers. To Fuyuyoshi they were, at least. 

" But, we shouldn't stand around now. Those chickens won't catch themselves. " 

A laugh billowed from Touma's throat, the boy nodding eagerly in understanding. He had hurriedly shuffled off, presumably to put the chicken back into her pen. Which left the other two to search for the remaining birds. 

It proved to be quite the task. 

Not that Fuyuyoshi minded spending a good hour or so wandering. At least the chickens remained unharmed. Even if stumbling around the fields left the disciples and their Teacher with dirty robes. Maybe even a few scratches. 

Fuyuyoshi didn't mind - and neither did his disciples, it appeared. Though, the falling light was concerning. Especially with the things that had leaped place from place. And the night creatures that became far to active near. Fuyuyoshi made a mental note to set up a protection circle before they truly went to bed. 

They had returned to the Temple once they tucked the small birds back in their safe haven. The two disciples had been sent inside, to wash up and start dinner. 

A reminder of the mundane and gentleness of his life as of now. 

And Fuyuyoshi would've followed, if it hadn't been for the sound of hooves. The man tilted his head back, met with a rather familiar sight. 

A white mare, who's mane was of a dark color, and her rider. Someone from his youth. A friend. Who had left QingYun to pursue the title of the Great One. The man had a headful of dark locks, with pale green eyes and a face decorated with freckles. 

" Izumi. It's lovely to see you once again, " 

He hadn't seen his sworn brother since...He couldn't truly remember honestly. But nevermind that, he supposed. 

" Fuyuyoshi. I wish I could say I was here for a good reunion. But, I take it news reached you. " 

Though the greeting seemed straight to the point, and void of any nicety, there was something there. A remnant of a momentary kindness.

Fuyuyoshi supposed he should've expected Izumi to visit though, now that he thought back to this. He's heard it circulating between Temples, Sects, and Cultivators alike. The demons were rising, with the new power of a sudden Lord. Every word was hushed though, as if speaking too loud would summon the Demon itself upon themselves. 

But what only added to the suspicions Fuyuyoshi carried over Izumi's visit was another detail muttered, and witnessed. Whoever this Demon Lord was, seemed to have an odd fascination with the QingYun Temple. 

" Come along then. We shall speak inside. " 

The fan was pressed to his mouth once more as he turned, beginning to walk. Izumi slipped off the mare, grabbing her by the reins and pulling her along. Tonight would be long, Fuyuyoshi supposed. 


	2. 02.

Fuyuyoshi sighed softly, moving to settle down. Izumi sat across from him, a small tea table resting between them. The Temple Teacher had sent his disciples off to bed - after having fed both themselves and their sudden guest - finding that he would prefer they didn't be near to hear.

Izumi had one of the tea cups in hand, eyes focused towards the table. The orbs that seemed endless held an expression of concern. And Fuyuyoshi had a strong idea of why.

" So...The Demons have become more confident in their approach. "

The male hummed out softly as he drew back the sleeves of his robes, pouring himself some of the tea. Though, the male doubted he would truly actually drink it. He was more invested in speaking anyways.

Izumi's gaze flashed towards him, before he gave a soft nod. He set his own cup down, exhaling softly,

" They've attacked a Temple. Again. "

Fuyuyoshi hadn't heard about this. And the fact that it seemed that this has happened _before,_ and without his knowledge. It was worrisome, to say the least. Fuyuyoshi has heard things, but never truly had firm verified. He decided he needed to adjust his connections with the other Temple Teachers and Lords. 

His brows knitted together with concern, leaning forwards against the table slightly as there was a pause in Izumi's words. The movement had been subconscious, but it still conveyed his emotion of this information, 

" What one? "

A moment of silence. Then Izumi exhaled softly, eyes turning back towards the table. His brows bent downwards, showing a mixed expression of pain and anger. 

" RiSheng. "

Fuyuyoshi bowed his head at this. A curtain of pale - with the ends turning to a dark blue - hair hid his expression. Which was one shared with Izumi's.

" I see. "

The prospect of RiSheng being attacked by the Nightly Demons...It caused a worry to billow in his chest. The Temple was still so young. And the amount of disciples that must've been there...He tried not to linger on that. 

And yet, his mind refused to leave the subject alone now. 

What of the other Temples? What of his own? 

Of course, QingYun would definitely be one hard to access. Hidden by mountain passes and forests alike, few truly made travel to the Temple. 

It was designed to be secretive, in a way. 

It prevented wandering burglars and people with questionable motives from pressing to hard to find it. But given that it was hidden - if it was hidden well enough though, Fuyuyoshi never really knew - that also meant it was small. 

Designed only to hold a few disciples at a time and they place they had chosen to construct the Temple, QingYun was weakly defended. To put it bluntly, of course. Which means if a demon was to attack, let alone an entire army...Fuyuyoshi could only produce so many protective charms and talismans before he exhausted his sources. He dismissed the thoughts as quickly as he could. 

" Was there anyone harmed? "

Fuyuyoshi knew some had to be, but he couldn't help the question. Answers, he supposed, was what he wanted. Izumi lifted his eyes - an almost pitch black, maybe grey - before his expression shifted. One of consideration, and almost distress. 

" Yes. No one was killed, but many were severely injured. " 

Fuyuyoshi exhaled, his breathing almost cautious now. Like each drawn inhale and released exhale would be his last. Maybe it was because he was thinking too deeply into this, and of his own disciples. But whatever the source was, it remained silenced. 

And finally, after a silence that seemed endless, Izumi spoke up once more, 

" The elders request your presence at TiaoYou. " 

As expected, Fuyuyoshi supposed. 

With the sudden arising of the demons, they'd need to proceed with caution. And he was quite sure every other Temple Teacher and their Leaders would've been contacted as well. He expected Izumi would be present there. Which was likely why he came to QingYun. 

" Have they...Decided a due date then? My Temple, if you haven't noticed, is rather barren. " 

Truly, it was. Only consisting of himself, and his two disciples. 

Fuyuyoshi supposed that maybe he needed to invest in a protection of sorts, stronger than his talismans. Maybe guards. As now that he put this entire situation into prospective, the lack of true protection left Fuyuyoshi surprised that they remained standing. 

The Temple Lady of ShuiLian Temple had been very persistent in making sure he had taken that thought into consideration during their last meeting, and now, Fuyuyoshi guessed he should've gone with her suggestion. 

" Yes. They've asked that you come this following week. The situation is quite dire, and requires an immediate solution. " 

Fuyuyoshi decided that now would be better than any other time to indulge in his drink. Quietly raising it to his lips, he rested the cup against his lips while peering towards the table once again. His thoughts were stirring, trying to put together a reasonable plan. He couldn't leave the disciples alone, Gods forbid, but he also couldn't leave the Temple unattended. 

He was in quite the sticky situation. 

" I understand. " 

The male took a small sip, the tea having gotten lukewarm during their conversation. It wasn't like he minded any though. The Teacher had much more on his mind anyways. He exhaled softly through his nose, lifting his eyes as he watched Izumi set his now empty cup. 

" We should leave in the morning. TiaoYou is, at best, a four day travel from here on the main road. " 

Fuyuyoshi nodded to the words, moving to stand. He'd deal with this later, he supposed. Being put right on the spot, it never was comfortable. Fuyuyoshi learned to adjust and adapt though. Flow with the tide, not fight it, as his own Teacher used to tell him. 

" It'd be wise for us to retire our rooms then. We should continue this in the morning. " 

Fuyuyoshi knew that Izumi was well acquainted with the Temple - given it hasn't changed since their youth - so he allowed Izumi to guide himself out while he blew out the candles that had previously lit the room. 

As he stood there, in the dark, his attention shifted. Something...Something was off. But only silence filled the air, matched by his pattering heart in his ears. Ignoring the panic that began to settle into his bones, he hurriedly left the room. Not catching the soft murmur of words that came from an unknown source, only echoing for those searching for it. 

_I'm coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO  
> this took longer than expected but 😎  
> i hope you guys like it 👉🏽👈🏽 i think i did pretty good on this one!!

**Author's Note:**

> It's definitely a little bit of a mess  
> But I hope it's definitely alright 😎👌🏽  
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you'd like! It'd mean a lot!  
> Also!! I will be using mixes of both Japanese and Chinese terms - though they may not be accurately used - as I'm trying to learn more about said languages and cultures so yeah !! That's something to watch out for!


End file.
